


Stolen Night

by ToriCeratops



Series: Conversationally Speaking [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bottom Roy Mustang, Discovering Kinks, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: One year and a few months after Ed travels over a thousand miles just to say 'I love you', Ed and Roy finally go on a first date on the southern coast of Aerugo.





	Stolen Night

**Author's Note:**

> You don't _need_ to read part one first to enjoy this but you'll miss out on some of the references and why they're long-distance to begin with.

 

> **15th of August, 1920**

The day Roy realized he and Ed would be mere miles apart during his upcoming diplomatic tour of Aerugo he had been so fucking delighted about it he had almost given away the fact he was in a relationship.  His public facade had long since gone from lazy womanizer to career-focused hard-ass and that was a good thing. Floating on cloud nine through the halls that afternoon had earned him a lot of suspicious looks that almost became nosy questions.  He’d had to get his act together pretty quickly.

Between meeting political and business leaders and cultural icons it had been tough, but somehow he has managed to sneak an entire twenty-four hours of freedom into his schedule - noon to noon.  He would sneak out after the end of brunch with the mayor of Styra - one of their larger coastal cities - get cleaned up, call a cab and meet Ed in the next town over for dinner and a show.

Officially, after several years together, it would be their first date.

Which is just mind boggling when Roy really stops to think about it.  Which he does, often.

The late afternoon sun hangs low in the sky by the time he arrives, setting fire to the sand and water that stretches endlessly out beyond the building he has been dropped at.  Though the summer air is hot as ever, even this late in the day, a cool breeze cuts through the heat. The cafe is a small thing, mostly enclosed in glass with a large patio covered in tables and a small bar at one end.  

At the end of the bar, staring out over the ocean with strands of hair caught in the breeze, reflecting the sunlight almost as if it really is made of gold, is Ed.

Roy’s face lights up and his heart does funny flips in his chest.  He couldn’t have asked this moment to be more perfect.

“Is this seat taken?”  He leans in close, setting his elbow on the bar with a smirk.

Even though Ed rolls his eyes he can’t hide his own stupid grin - even behind his drink.  When he sets his glass down he makes a show of looking Roy over head to toe. He looks like he wants to devour him - and the feeling is absolutely mutual.

“Guess it is now.”  He shrugs and winks before throwing back the rest of his beer.

All Roy wants to do is kiss him, put his hands all over him and never let go.  “Beach life suits you.” He says instead, then sits and orders a drink. Ed has his hair tied loosely at the base of his neck, a navy blue button up only half buttoned and the sleeves rolled up far, a little too tight around the bulk of his arms.  His muscles, which he isn’t hiding _at all_ seem more well defined than the last time they saw each other and he has built up a deep, delicious looking tan.

Roy has to adjust himself.

Judging by the self-satisfied smirk on Ed’s face, he knows _exactly_ what he looks like right now.

“I had hoped you would notice.”

With a drink finally in hand, Roy takes a long, slow draw, barely noticing the crisp citrusy flavor.  “So what,” he says, putting it down. “You just taking a vacation out here and lounging around the beach all day?”

“Nah.  But they’re doing a lot of work with water purification and that’s done at the beach.  Lots of sun time.” He says, holding his arms out wide, a beautiful smile lighting up his eyes.  “I’m even warmer to the touch.” He adds, wiggling his eyebrows, which is as good of an invitation Roy’s ever heard so he slides a hand slowly along Ed’s arm, letting his touch linger over every inch, leaning in closer by the time he’s holding him by the elbow.

“That’s probably just the alcohol,”  Roy warns him, tasting the sweetness of his choice of drink on his breath.

“It’s not only the alcohol.”  His suggestive response sparks a memory of long past phone calls and the hints of something neither of them had seen coming.

“I’ve got a table for us in the corner.”  Ed offers when neither seems to make a decision on anything else to do.

What Roy wants to say is forget dinner, to just go back to Ed’s room wherever that is and see just how far the tan goes, to kiss him until he moans for more and give him everything he asks for until they both forget the real world exists.

But what Roy _does_ is take his hand, press a gentle kiss to weathered knuckles and gestures for him to lead the way.

Because Roy’s body wants Ed’s, but his heart needs so much more.

Their little table overlooks the ocean perfectly where the sun dips ever lower.  They sit close, too close to be mistaken for anything except lovers and barely notice a thing but each other.

“So how did you manage to escape and how long do I get to keep you?”  Ed asks once they’re settled again, tracing the many lines and scars on the back of Roy’s hand.

“I’ll have to leave after breakfast.”  Though Roy says it like an apology Ed’s eyes still light up with possibilities.

“That is - wow.  How’d you pull it off?”

“You hear of the author Sven Porthos?”

“That old creep?”  Ed huffs. “What’s he got to do with it?”

“We got stuck on each other’s schedule despite hating each other.  I told him I wouldn’t tell if he didn’t, then made sure my secretary gave me the morning free.”  He had met the guy a few years prior at a charity function in South City and they had rubbed each other entirely the wrong way the whole night.  Something in Ed’s voice nags at him though. “You sounds like you know him, too?” He tries to sound casual but he’s well aware Ed knows him too well at this point not to see through it.

“I met him a couple months ago.”  He takes Roy’s hand in his and gives him a firm squeeze.  “He probably doesn’t like you because you are decidedly not his type.  But don’t worry. I’ve gotten better at saying no over the years.”

“I knew I didn’t like him for a reason,”  Roy grumbles, though he is certainly glad the feeling is mutual or he may not have ever found time to escape.  “But forget him. I haven’t heard about the water purification problems. Isn’t that a pretty simple transmutation?”

“Oh! YEAH!”  He brightens and presses both hands to his head, obviously ready to start gesturing wildly as he speaks.  “It’s kind of awesome. They’re trying to automate it and on a large scale.”

“Automate alchemy?”  Not only is the idea intriguing all on its own he’s dying to finally get to watch Ed so enthralled by a subject in person.

And he is not disappointed.

“It’s INSANE! They are putting so much work into it but I’m more interested in the large scale.  The energy needed to keep up the kind of production they’re looking for would take dozens of alchemists working every day- constantly.  So we’re trying to make the circle- or the process - more efficient. The thought is we could make the array kind of feedback loop so once the power is put in it could just keep going.  But the longer the power stays the more unstable it becomes. SO we can’t just set it and forget it, you know? Or we would have a giant fucking mess on our hands. They’re not getting anywhere with automation it's just a pipe dream.  Though there was that one theory about using electricity I ran into in Creta a couple years back but it’s not stable enough.  And I can't exactly go back and talk to the guy again, their government's too crazy right now.”

Roy gets lost in the way Ed talks, not only in his words and his theories, which seem to go on unending.  They theorize together, though Roy has to admit he has nowhere near the input Ed does. But that doesn’t really matter.  Not now, not with Ed.

As the moon slowly rises and their food comes and goes they get lost in each other’s attention.  Gone are the worries of state, the loneliness of travel, and the emptiness of solitude. The best part is how easy it is, after all these years spending so many nights on the phone.  It’s their first official date, but by how well they give and take and how easy they laugh and simply exist together it may as well be their tenth or fiftieth.

The best part is how he gets to see Ed’s laughter light up his face and feel the warmth of his skin.  There is no need for imagination. Not here. Not now.

Roy can reach out and touch, so he does, caressing Ed’s cheek and guiding him close, sharing his breath.

“Bill’s paid,” Ed mutters, not yet closing the distance between them.  “And I think we missed the show.” He moves, a chaste press of their lips, a promise of more in the way they both lose themselves to it - in how they cling to one another.  

“We should go,”  Roy mumbles against Ed’s mouth, using every ounce of willpower he has left not to begin to take him apart right there at the table.  Turn about would be fair play, after all. Ed had started in on him with his eyes the moment Roy sat down.

Ed smiles at him, languid and easy.  He doesn’t say anything, simply stands and guides him home.

Because Ed is a devious and calculating man, it turns out the hotel is literally next door and they’re falling through his bedroom door only a few short minutes later.

The other thing Ed is exceptionally good at is laughing in the face of expectations.  And right now, that part of him is exceptionally hot.

Especially since Roy finds himself pinned to the door of Ed’s room, being kissed so deeply he is drowning in it in all the best ways.  Ed’s touch throws gasoline on the flames of his desire as he pulls at the edges of Roy’s clothes like they’re the most infuriating obstacle he’s ever come across.  When Roy laughs at his frustrations, he is rewarded with a growl and teeth on his neck sparking a shudder down his spine.

Their hands are everywhere, desperately fumbling while Ed presses his leg between Roy’s, rocking their hips together until both men have to try and catch their breath.

Just his closeness, the heat of Ed’s body and the raw need in the way he kisses has Roy’s pulse racing in his ears and body aching for everything.

“Fuck me, Ed.”  He manages between sloppy kisses.

“That’s the plan.”

Roy grunts in frustration and twists his fingers in long hair at the base of Ed’s scalp, tugging just enough to get an excited gasp from him and look into his eyes.

“No. Ed.  Fuck me.”

The light snaps on in Ed’s eyes and his kiss drunk haze slowly becomes a devious, wicked grin.  He drags blunt nails up Roy’s bare chest, nipping at his jaw before rolling a hard nipple between his fingers.  “Yeah? How much do you want?”

“For god’s sake don’t mark my neck but otherwise, whatever you have.”

Much to Roy’s delight, Ed takes complete charge, pulling him away from the door and twisting around all while never releasing him from a deep and filthy kiss.  That is until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he falls back, grinning like an idiot when Ed crawls over him like he’s on the hunt.

“Clothes off.”  He commands, tugging at Roy’s pants.  

He is all too happy to oblige, fumbling with his buckle while Ed shucks his own remaining layers.

Finally, FINALLY, Ed surges up to kiss him again, skin to overheated skin, their bodies pressed so intimately together every scar and blemish on full display.

Every bite and grip of Ed’s fingers sends sparks through Roy’s skin, twisting and tightening until his cock is aching.  He is everywhere, tasting and teasing Roy’s body like he'll never get enough of it. When Ed easily slips his oil-slicked fingers inside it's such a welcome sensation Roy keens, hips arching up and off the bed.  Ed is rough, using the heat of his mouth and deliberate movements of his hands to push him to the edge. When Roy looks down and sees the way he disappears into Ed’s swollen lips over and over it’s almost too much.

He whines Ed’s name, begging him to stop, to wait.

When Ed pulls off with a flutter of his tongue he glares up at him.  “Hush.” He commands, voice raspy but hard.

Something sparks inside Roy, something so desperate to do whatever he says he almost comes, barely retaining control. Thankfully, instead of returning to his ministrations, Ed withdraws in order to capture Roy’s moan in a kiss.

“Now.”  He starts, voice dark and demanding.  “Turn over.”

Ed sees something in Roy’s reaction, either the ‘yes’ he barely sighs or the stupid smile he gets as his eyes glaze over, or maybe the way his cock twitches.

“Fuck, Roy.  You LIKE it when I boss you around.”

That is -- a terrifyingly accurate revelation and all he can do in response is nod.  He tries to grab at Ed’s hand, stop him stroking just enough to keep Roy on edge. “Too close.”

Ed’s demeanor softens even as he shivers against Roy’s body.  “I know. I know. I won’t last though, I need you close.”

With one last, lingering kiss, Roy does as he’s told.

With his face buried in a pillow, inhaling his lover’s scent, Roy’s body responds effortlessly to Ed’s every touch, bending and tilting wherever he is told.  Ed is painfully slow, but just in that Roy is desperate to feel the pressure, the fullness of him. The deeper he slides the more Ed shakes above him until they are hip to hip, skin to skin, and he collapses, body draped over Roy’s back, trembling.

“You okay?”  Roy sneaks his hand over the one Ed has pressed into the bed in an attempt to hold himself up.  His breath is heavy and hot on Roy’s back, forehead pressed against his shoulder.

He just nods.

“I love you,”  Roy tells him, forcing himself to take long, deep breaths to give Ed something to ground himself.  Soon enough, it works, and heavy breaths become tender kisses as he picks himself back up, the gentle roll of his hips pushing Roy’s own control back out of mind.   

When he pulls back Roy doesn’t hide his noise of frustration at the loss, nor bother keeping himself from chasing him with his own body.  With a snap of his hips, Ed sends sparks of pure pleasure radiating through Roy’s skin and in his vision. His pace is steady, but the force harsh, the sounds of their bodies sliding together drowned out by barely intelligible curses and wanton moans.  Ed is everywhere, fucking him deeply with bruises forming on his hips from his grip and the scent of him filling Roy’s head and drowning out the rest of the world.

Just as Ed’s movements start to become more erratic and his name spills from his lips over and over, Roy takes himself in hand and strokes once, twice, before his body snaps with a tidal wave of his own release, flesh bright and alive with electricity as every pulse rolls through him.

As if he can no longer hold himself up, Ed slips away and collapses on the bed beside him.  When Roy manages to turn and curl against him on the unused side of the bed he finds Ed staring up at the ceiling, spent, and shocked.  Through his own swimming head and loving kisses, Roy laughs.

“I don’t know how you do that.”  Ed’s voice is quiet and his breathing still labored but he brings a hand up to start stroking Roy’s back and squirms a little at the attention of lips on his neck, shoulder, and chest.  

“I don’t know what you are talking about.  You were amazing.”

“I was almost finished two seconds in!  I had to think of chemical formulas to last at all!”

Roy’s laughter bubbles up again and he nips at Ed’s ear even as he receives an empty punch to the arm in retaliation.  They share more lazy kisses and meandering caresses that aren’t meant for anything except to celebrate the mere fact that they can, that they are in each other's arms and nothing is in their way.

As the night goes on they never stray far, hands and bodies and lips always finding an excuse to come together though they never really need one.  A quick shower becomes a sensual massage becomes Ed’s second release of the night, clinging to Roy’s wet shoulders, the metal studs in his own bruising Roy with how hard they’re pressed together.  There is an attempt at chess with a worn, scratched, and well-loved travel set. But light-hearted accusations of cheating turn physical attempts to playfully pinch and tease each other until the board is forgotten.  Roy fucks him slowly, speaking sweet words of love and devotion into his ears, drawing everything out until Ed, flush with sweat and barely touching the bed with how high he arches into Roy’s body, is nothing but a mess of wordless cries.

When they finally sleep it is curled in each other's arms, treasuring every second of their stolen night.

And when the first light of dawn invades their sanctuary, they hold each other desperately closer.

“I quit,”  Roy mumbles, groggy, into a mess of blonde hair.

“Mmm.  Quit what?”

“Everything.  My trip. Work.  Name it. Anything that isn’t staying in this bed forever.”

Though Roy can’t see his eye roll, it is loud and clear.  “Have I told you 'you’re a sap' lately?”

“Not in the last 24 hours, at least.  But I didn’t hear you complaining last night when I was whispering sweet nothings in your ear.”  Roy gets an ice cold metal toe pressed against his shin for his cheek, but a flutter of kisses on his neck.  He squirms, but not away.

“Well, when you’re inside me it’s kinda difficult to think of witty insults.” Ed grumbles.

“You liked it.”

“I love it.”  He corrects him.  “Don’t ever stop.” Suddenly, Ed pops up and props his head in his hand.  The morning sun catches wild stray strands of golden hair, there’s still sleep making his eyes look heavy, and red lines crisscross his face.  He looks ridiculous and absolutely beautiful. “But!” He starts. “Don’t quit. I have good news!”

“Oh?”

“Al’s getting married!”

Roy levels him a flat look, unimpressed with the way he says it as if that should explain anything.

“I got his letter last week and he and Mei are gonna get hitched.”  

Though it is amazing and happy news, Roy frowns.  They live in Xing, and while communication channels exist between the two countries, they aren’t nearly as prevalent as where Ed has spent the last several years.  “I’m thrilled for them.” He says honestly. “But how is that good news for us?”

When Ed smirks, Roy is tempted to kiss the stupid look off his face.  “Because it hasn’t been announced to you guys yet but Mei has accepted the appointment as the first Xingese ambassador to Amestris.  They’ll be moving to Central and plan on having the ceremony there. I figured I”d come in and help them get everything ready. Be parked there at least a couple months.”  He says the last part with an air of casualness that doesn’t quite make it to his eyes.

Everything sort of freezes in Roy’s head as he processes that information.  In the five-plus years since Ed left Central with Al to return to Resembol the longest they have spent together was the three nights after Ed showed up and told him he loved him.  

And he’ll be coming for a couple of months.

Roy lets out a long, slow, steadying breath.  They won’t need to fit as much as possible into one or two nights.  They can take their time.

With everything.

“Um,”  Ed says when Roy stays silent too long.  “I didn’t want to assume anything but can I stay with you?”  The question shocks Roy back to the present, but he smiles.

“Why would you stay anywhere else?”

Instead of responding immediately, Ed drops his head, burying his face in the curve of Roy's neck and groans.  “We’re gonna kill each other.”

At that, Roy laughs.  “It will certainly be a learning experience.”  He admits, desperately trying to hide how terrified he is that it will all go sideways, that one or both of them will wind up expecting something the other can’t provide, or that neither of them is capable of.

But he loves Ed, with everything he has.  And while he knows that doesn’t mean things will be easy, he also knows beyond a shadow of a doubt it makes the effort worth it.

“Yeah.”  Ed perks up again, meeting Roy’s gaze, searching for something.  “Besides, I won’t be a nomad forever.” He says very carefully. “We have to figure out how to live under the same roof at some point.”

There is an entire universe of unanswered questions in that one simply stated sentence and even more in the light of Ed’s eyes.  In his gaze, Roy recognizes a yearning that reflects his own - a desire that neither is brave enough to admit in more than cryptic half answers.

“Yeah.”  Roy nods, smile spreading when Ed relaxes at his simple one-word answer.  “We do.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Next up in the series, a fic involving a wedding and finding out how to fit somewhere when all your edges don't quite line up anymore.
> 
> (It kind of got away from me and is decently long. I'll start posting it later this month!)


End file.
